Organic residuals in pharmaceutical products, which may be the solvent or byproducts of chemical synthesis or separation processes, have caused a great deal of concern. Developing fast, reliable and cost effective separation techniques for the organic residuals is therefore crucial. In recent years, Solid Phase Microextraction (SPME) techniques have attracted attention due to their simplicity and sensitivity. However, there are some disadvantages associated with the SPME. The disadvantages may include fiber delicacy, costly commercial fibers, and restricted sorption capacity. Hence, there is a need to prepare a more reliable, less expensive and less fragile SPME fiber to overcome the drawback of the available commercial fibers.